Howling In The Shadows
by BlackWolfButler1998
Summary: A weary girl with her heart broken thought she was going to die, she thought wrong. She wakes up wondering where she is and how she got there at Phantomhive Manor. Now the longer she stays there; the bigger the heat grows between the Butler and the wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Butler**

I was injured; bleeding very badly I was hurt all over I can't even think for a moment. I sat at the alley, crying but I did had a weapon with me actually I'm the weapon I am a wolf but I'm also human, very strong though. As I thought I was about to die I saw a tall man with black hair shinning like black cats fur, red eyes like the red moon in a different world then I smelled a stench on him that I hate. I blushed when he picked me up suddenly I just fainted either it's because I was losing a lot of blood or it's because of his stench that hit me.

I woke up I was wrapped in bandages I know I didn't need them because I heal fast, someone knocked on my door I told he or she would come in, it was that guy again. "When you're ready my master would like to see you." "Okay." I said in shy way, he smirked and walked away. I got out of bed, put my thick brown hair up and got dressed. I walked down stairs and saw the guy again he was standing next to a boy with dark blue hair and I saw an eye patch on his right eye "What's your name?" he asks. "My name is Kari roe." I said trying to be nice he just nod. "You will be our new maid. Will you accept it?" I said yes. He nods "Sebastian will you show our new maid everything that you know" "Yes my lord" he said with a smile and guide me to the mansion.

He told me all the info I needed to know, I listen as I daydreamed. I love daydreaming in my mind.

The next morning I woke up I see a list on my door with all the chores listed on the paper and see my maid outfit. I did not have trouble putting it on, it was really simple actually. Then someone knocked on my door it was Sebastian "My you're up early" he said with a smile I paused for a moment "Yes I usually get up early, sometimes every morning" I say with a shy smile. "When you're ready the master would like you to do some chores" I nod my head and he left the room I put my hair up and left my room. Ciel, my master, has told me we have guest coming and to be prepared I nod and left the room, without hesitation. As I was about to mop the floor I heard a knock on the door _That might be the guest_ I thought to myself as I opened the door I saw a blond girl with green eyes, a pink dress, and a pink hat. I bowed as I told her she can enter the mansion "Do you know where Ciel is at" she asked suddenly I told her that she might be in his office, somehow in a split second she ran up the stairs I was just amazed how fast she was I can run faster than that but I didn't brag about it too much. When she opens the door surprisingly she hugged Ciel, like she hasn't seen him in 12 years or so.

She was very happy "Lizzie your hear early" as he tried to breath "Well tomorrow is your birthday silly" she said laughing_ I did not know it was his birthday was tomorrow, well it doesn't look like he loves celebrating it _I thought to myself. "So that is why we are going to have a ball" Ciel did not like what she just said then she ran to the door, laughing as she ran. I was done with all my chores somehow I smelled a stench behind me I turned around and saw Sebastian he knew I was done with every thing and told me I could go back to my room until dinner is ready I did as I was told and went into my room. Somehow my hair was all fizzy I decided to redo it before dinner starts. After I was done with my hair a gentle knock was on my door it was Sebastian "Dinner is ready Kari" he said with a smirk "Ok I'll be down in a minute" then he walked out.

After dinner Ciel wanted me to play some games with him. It was odd that he wanted me to play some games he never asked before but I did what he was told and started to play a game of chess, he won of course. I never played chess before I did but not this kind of chess. After a few more games we decided to retire for the night I took one quick shower before I got to bed but when I looked in the mirror I saw my true form it was a wolf a big brown one to, all wet as well and thought to myself _this would not be me, not me_. As I put my pajamas on I lay in bed with my head daydreaming sooner or later I fell asleep and thought it was happily ever after for me.

This happily ever after thing turned out to be a nightmare. My nightmare was about running down the streets in London I couldn't see a thing with my wolf eyes. They were filled with horrible memories about my life, my family, my friends just everything that I lost. I found alley ways that were empty I ran into one _great a dead end_ I thought to myself a man spotted me with red eyes that looked like evil wolf's eyes I known because a good wolf has yellow eyes, a bad wolf has red eyes that's why I knew they were wolves. Then they took out a gun it was a strange looking gun but as he pulled the trigger it turned out to be a silver bullet that bullet was the number one weakness to death lucky me I woke up before that bullet hit me. Suddenly I was crying my eyes out but not to loud for anyone to hear it was either that all those memories kept coming to me or that my nightmare may be my future someday. I got out of bed trying to get over it, brushed my hair, got dress and walked down stairs Sebastian told me guest are coming over so I did my chores before they were here. I heard a knock on the door I told Sebastian I would get it as I did I saw a women wearing a red dress, red hair, and red eyes _wow lucky we have no bull's out here_ I laugh to my thoughts. Then there was a man with a green chine's robe on with black hair and with his eyes closed and last I saw a butler with long brown hair in a ribbon and had yellow greenish eyes he looked sad and shy at the same time.

As the women walked in she looked at me and smiled "Hello my name is Madam Red" I bowed and said please to meet you when she looked at my thick hair up in a ponytail she said my hair was so thick I thanked her for her kindness. Then she grabbed my ponytail and pulled it out she and the other two men were shocked by how much hair I have "Awe it's so beautiful" she said with a smile she decided not to give me my ponytail back I didn't mind though I just smiled a said thank you. Next moment Sebastian came down stairs making sure everything is alright by then he saw me with my hair down he was a little surprise at me he know he should show my hair to Ciel I sigh and said yes he told the others that they could talk with the master and may have some tea and Sebastian told me to lead them to Ciel's office while he can make some tea. I nod and led them to Ciel they followed me as I knock on the door he told me to come in and I open the door as Madam Red, Lau, and Grell entered. Ciel sat up and bowed pleasure to meet you as Ciel saw me with my hair down he was surprised then he just smiled. He ordered me to help the servants I nod and left I wanted to see if bard needed any help with the cooking "I got it" he said I left then I wanted to see if Mey-Rin needed help "It's ok miss it got it yes I do" she said I left as I did then I will see if Finny needed help he usually dose but this time he says no. I was actually alone now but I did not mind as I walked around the mansion, singing a song in my head as I saw Ciel walked into his office "Finally some peace and quiet" he said through the window then out of nowhere I saw a hand out of darkness and hold a napkin in Ciel's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was very shock on what happened _I have to warn Sebastian_ I told myself as I ran to him. I found him in the hallway I yelled out his name, he turned I breathed heavily when I found him "Sebastian Ciel is gone his office is a wreck" I told him. With a smile on his face it looked like he believed me "Wait" I said sniffing the air there was a guy with a sharp shooter gun and was pointing at Sebastian. I pushed Sebastian out of the way and the bullet hit my side I fell to the floor as Sebastian got up and looked at my wound "I-It's ok" as I pushed the bullet out of my side and my wound healed up quick. Madam Red, Lau, and Grell came through the halls "Is everything alright" Madam Red said "No need to worry everything is alright" he said with a smile "Kari may you come with me" I nod and followed him.

Few hours later Sebastian and I were chasing a car with two men in it but somehow I had a feeling one of the men with the sharp shooter gun was in that car. Sebastian was faster than me so I had to turn into a wolf to catch up with him but I didn't mind. As the two men didn't watch the dirt road they almost ran through a cliff lucky they hit the breaks in time but they were still about to fall. Sebastian caught the roof above the engine and found a phone he picked up the phone and called whoever they work for. "Hello I'm calling for my master from the Phamtomhive Manor I'm wondering if he's there. Hello is anyone there?" I heard a woof over the phone "Very good master I will pick you up momentarily". He hung up the phone he wanted to know who they're working for and where he was hiding. They never said a word but Sebastian wanted to know if they knew Humpty Dumpty who fell of the wall. One of the men cried "Ugh his name is Aronzo he's up on Ninth Street on 32 avenue. "Thank you" he let go of the car and the men screamed as they fall through. Sebastian turned and looked at his watch it was late, though it was still day time. We ran as fast as we could to find Ciel as we did we found a mansion with 100 guys with guns out there but out of nowhere no one was seeing us, we were behind them. We snuck to the door quietly and walked through the dining room but we were ambushed by another 100 men with guns _that's a lot of men_ I thought to myself. They started shooting Sebastian and I dogged here and there Sebastian had a handful of plates that were on the dining table and threw them at their heads not a single one missed. I turned into a wolf and bit them on their throats. It took half an hour to get this all done but when we were done Sebastian checked his watch it was still late. I sensed Ciel upstairs I led Sebastian to his young master and as I opened the door I saw a man with blond hair, in a ponytail and had a scar on his face.

"That's weird I expected a strong muscle guy but all I see is a thin butler and a pretty maid". I scowled at him "Oh and I hope you got what I asked for" I didn't know he wanted something in return but Sebastian knew he reached into his pocket and took out a key and all of a sudden a man shot Sebastian and me in the head we were wide eyed. "Sebastian, Kari!" Ciel yelled. We lay on the floor dead but we were faking. "How long are you guys going to lay on that dirty floor" he said "Not long young master" then Sebastian and I got up and pushed out all the bullets actually he spit them out I just pushed them out "I suppose you want these back yes" he said as he had a hand of bullets with blood on them. "Ugh don't just stand there shoot them" he yelled as the men shoot we threw the bullets at them by then they died. Aronzo just looked at us with shock as Sebastian walked closer "Don't or I'll shoot him" he stopped "What are you doing standing there like a total moron". He told him if he came closer he will kill you "Sebastian I order you to save me now!" he yelled "Shut up!" then he shot Ciel not really Sebastian caught the bullet "I suppose you want this back" he gave him back the bullet he was shocked to say anything. I went behind him and twisted his arm he screamed as I broke it Sebastian picked up Ciel and put him on a chair "W-Wait I'll pay you more than he does if you work for me I can give you anything money, weapons anything!" Sebastian ripped the belt of Ciel. "Sorry but Kari and I are not interested" Ciel wanted him dead that is what he got we killed him with demon and wolf strength.

Sebastian carried Ciel all the way to the Phamtomhive Manor. He woke up he wanted to know if we were almost there we were because we saw Finny and Mey-Rin. When they said Ciel looked so cute being hold he ordered Sebastian to put him down he did as he was told and put him down. "Stop looking at me like that" he yelled as Sebastian apologized to his young master that dinner was not prepared.

I woke up around six I got out of bed I got dressed, brushed my hair and got ready for my daily chores I started sweeping then mopping and then washing. I still had more to do then I heard a ring on the wall Ciel wanted me to his study so I walked over there. When I knocked on his door he told me to come in I opened and said "Do you need anything?" I asked nicely "Yes we just got a letter from the queen she wanted us to investigate a killer called Jack the Ripper we need you to go to a dance. We were invited to go so we need information about this guy name Viscount Druitt. Will you help us in this investigation?" I nodded and left the room. _He said this was tonight and it was near six so I have to get ready_ I thought to myself. As Sebastian said it was time to go I was prepared I got into the carriage and daydreamed while we get there. As we got there I had to wear a red dress with a matching hat it was uncomfortable. But I had no choice as we walked through the doors we saw many people but as we walked through we herd Elizabeth over talked with a few women Ciel, Sebastian, and I were shocked _let's just hope she doesn't see us_ I thought. It was too late she already saw us and she chased us I told Ciel if we separated we can get away from her faster he agreed he went to his left and I went to my right. As I ran I ran into this guy with blond hair he was smiling at me "My dear you're so beautiful like a mystical wolf" I was in shock that I never had that comment before in my life. "My dear would you care if I take you somewhere more quite like my mystical wolf" _I was going to kill this guy if he kept hitting on me!_ I yelled in my thoughts but I calmly said yes but as I was Elizabeth was coming near me and ran to me but as she got closer a big dresser landed on the floor with Sebastian. He was wearing a mask and he presented everyone a magic show "That's odd I don't remember having a performance at my mansion" he said curious "Ugh Viscount should you take me to the room you were saying about". "My yes my mystical wolf please come with me" I followed him as Sebastian distracted Elizabeth.

As I went into this room it was actually foggy in here but as I breathed it I fainted. I woke up with a blindfold on me, as someone untied it I saw men. There was that same guy again and he started to announce that there is a sell, that I am the sell. I wanted to see if Sebastian can hear me in my thoughts he did and the candle went out. I heard people screaming in pain as the candle went on I saw Sebastian. He moved the bars of the cage and picked me up Ciel was there next to him then he picked up Ciel to and he jumped out the window so we can go home.

Next morning Ciel had a newspaper that said "Jack the Ripper strikes again" Ciel was not happy on what he read. He told me to be more careful next time I nod and left the room, feeling guilty about making Sebastian save me when I could've just turn into a wolf and break free I was so stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning I woke up around the same time as usual. I did my morning routine as I did and the servants were ok with everything, until I heard glass breaking I sigh as I did "Mey-Rin" I said quietly. I walked to where the glass had broken at as I open the door I saw Mey-Rin cleaning it up. I helped her clean it up and threw the broken pieces in the trash "Thanks for helping me Miss Kari" she said with a smile "Your welcome and remember Mey-Rin grab the plates in a little group". I walked out the door and I saw Sebastian he thanked me for my responsibility I smiled and nod and walked away. When I went pass the kitchen door I saw a birthday cake _oh I almost forgot Ciel's birthday _I thought to myself. I ran to my room to make something for Ciel until I heard a ring at the door I ran quickly down stairs and open it I saw Madam Red, Lau, Grell, and Lady Elizabeth at the door. I told them they could enter; they did and told them they could follow me to the young master's study. I knocked on the door "Come in" he said plainly I open the door and Sebastian was next to him.

Elizabeth ran quickly to Ciel and hugged him tight, real tight. "Why lizzy your quite hear early" he said trying to breathe "I came here early because we are going to have a ball silly and I wanted to play a new game it's called 7 minutes in heaven". _I never heard that game before but whatever it is sounds nice _I thought to myself Elizabeth will explain it later but right now she has to decorate the mansion. We helped her set it up it took a few hours but we were finished, in time to start the ball. I saw Ciel and Lady Elizabeth dance the night away, Sebastian was playing the violin, and Grell was singing a nice song _I never thought they were so good _I thought to myself. The dance ended and it was time for the birthday cake we sang happy birthday to Ciel and we all enjoyed the cake. After we got done it was time to play 7 minutes in heaven Elizabeth made me play I did as I was told. There was a hat with pieces of notes in there Lady Elizabeth said I should go first I did as I was told and took out a piece. I blushed when I saw the name Sebastian it read. Sebastian took my hand and led me to a closet Elizabeth shut and locked the door. I somehow got shy and I lay back against the wall I sighed "So. What are we supposed to do in this game?" I asked "What do you think we should do?" he said with a smile then he walked up to me and I was blushing ten shades of red. He kissed me on the neck and then kissed me on my lips he broke away from me I felt like I was in heaven now I know why it's called 7 minutes in heaven. "How did you like it?" he said with a smile "It was really beautiful" I said like I was flying. "Well thank you Kari" as soon as we stared at each other Elizabeth open the door. She thought we didn't do anything we got out of the closet and sat at the couch we were staring at each other smiling. It was the greatest night of my life. After a few people went it was time to go to sleep the guest left and I was ready to retire for the night and do the same thing in the morning. As I looked out the window I saw Ciel and Sebastian leave somehow I had a bad feeling about this night but just in case I followed to where they were going.

I jumped from roof to roof Sebastian and Ciel were in the alley. Then all of a sudden we heard a scream I was surprised yet a little scared as Sebastian and Ciel ran to the door Ciel open it and saw a dead woman. I was wide eyed what I just saw but when I smelled the blood I almost changed into a wolf but I changed anyway because I saw Jack the Ripper but as he came out I saw. Grell Sutcliff. I was shocked because I'm looking at an innocent man witch I actually thought was shy but turned out he was a killer. "Give it up Grell it is no use hiding as a butler" Sebastian said but when Grell lifted his head he was smiling with shark teeth and big eyes. He changed into a Grim Reaper, a death god with long red hair. Then what made me more shocked was that I saw Madam Red Come out I was very shocked now I couldn't even move. I watched as they talked about Ciel's past and Madam Red yelled "You took everything away from me!" she yelled and then Grell took out a weapon, a chainsaw which it is his death scythe. He ran towards Ciel and then Sebastian defended him. The fight gone on for 5 minutes but Grell pushed Sebastian to the brick wall he had his chainsaw to Sebastian's shoulder he cut it. Madam Red then took a knife from her sleeve and cut Ciel's arm Ciel didn't scream he was just in pain. Madam Red pinned him to the wall and tried to choke him she then took her knife and yelled "You shouldn't be born in the first place!" but something made her resist killing her own nephew. She cried as she dropped her weapon Sebastian was about to attack her but then stoped by Ciel. Grell then turned and said to Madam Red to kill the brat but she can't. I sensed he was about to pull the chainsaw on her I jumped off the roof and defended Madam Red. The chainsaw then cut my chest deep I fell to the ground I was still alive but he didn't know. "What a stupid choice little girl" he said smiling evilly but I got up slowly and my wound healed fast Grell was shocked "T-That's impossible" he said still shocked. "Well what did you expect the reason I'm alive and well is because I'm a wolf, a wolf that can only die by silver." His face then turned into mad and ran to me he swung his chainsaw at me but I missed then we fought here and there but he started to pin me to the wall. He took his chainsaw but as he was about to I kicked him between his legs. He screamed in pain and dropped his weapon I grabbed the chainsaw real quick and stepped on his face. He begged me to stop and I felt guilty I didn't want to kill somebody who beg me to stop then something went between me and Grell. There was a man who had dark brown hair, black suit, and glasses. "Sorry for the interruption my name is William T. Spears I am a reaper and I came to retrieve that reaper". "Oh William have you come to save m-"when Grell was about to finish William jumped on Grell's head. The reaper opens his book and said that Grell had violated a couple of rules first he killed people not on the to-die list, second he used his death scythe without permission. He jumped of grells head and bowed his head to me for his apologies but then warn Sebastian to keep the mutt out of the reapers way I scowled when he said that then got over it. He pulled Grell's long red hair and was about to leave to wear they came from. Before they were about to leave I threw the chainsaw at William he caught it with his finger "I suppose you want that back yes" I said "Thank you" he then dropped the death scythe on Grell's stomach he was still in pain then they left.

I was happy that they left I was so tired. I turned to see if everyone was all right Sebastian's wounds already healed but Ciel's didn't. I looked at his wound "I can fix this but this may feel awkward but it will heal" he nodded then I licked his wound a couple of times then it healed quickly. Ciel was shocked he then realized what I can do with my powers and he and the rest of the people understand. Madam Red thanked me and hugged me a thousand times over I greeted her kind words and then she walked off to her mansion. Ciel, Sebastian, and I went back to the Phamtomhive mansion where we could rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up I had the same nightmare, the same one as last time. I got over it and did my routine as I was right in the middle of something Sebastian came in and said that the young master needs me for a moment I nod and gone to the study. I knocked on the door and Ciel told me to come in I did and said "Did you need me?" "Yes have a seat" I did as I was told and sat in a seat in front of him. "Ms. Kari you have been here for a month and I think I never told you about your life so I want to know more about you, where have you come from, what happen to your parents." _This is something I never want to talk to people about but he is the master and I have to tell him._ "You see I was born into a world with families that are wolves and the wolves at my world are good or evil. The wolves with yellow eyes are the good wolves and the wolves with red eyes are bad. But the rarest wolves of my world are the wolves with yellow and red eyes the red is always on the right eye and yellow is always on the left and there is another rare wolf with one red eye and one blue eye but those wolves are extremely evil and the other rare wolf are the protectors of the good wolves but kills the evil wolf instantly. The good wolf and the bad wolf have the same strength and the rare ones have the same strength.

"But as time went by I came home from school, as I went into my house I saw my parents with blood all over them and I saw a silver knife in the living room all wolves are supposed to die from silver I was shocked as ever I stood there still as ever like I was in an ice block for 20 years. I started to cry to myself it took 16 minutes then I noticed a letter that was in the kitchen I picked it up and read what was there.

_Kari_

_I am the man that killed your parents to get your attention_. _Now that I do I want you to try to find me because I have you sister but she managed to get away. I didn't stop her I knew she ran away so that is why when you find her I will be ready. When we meet._

_Sighed: Death stroke_

"That's when I realized I wanted to find this man who murdered my parents. I called the police and ran away from the house. I ran as fast as I could I needed to find my sister first but everywhere I look I can't find her. I looked for her for years but no luck. I decided I need to give up I walked sadly at the streets of London I was so weak it was night I needed meat but then I heard footsteps coming behind me. As I turned I saw a few men they smelled evil but they were not wolves. I started to run but one of the men caught me by the arm. I tried to pull away but to strong they started to drag me in an alleyway as they found the alleyway they started to pin me to the wall. One of the men pulled a gun out and wanted wages but I had none not even a penny I would have fought them but I was week I had no food for weeks by then I was just a helpless girl on the streets, a rat if you could call. They shot me in the stomach and in the heart then they ran off before anyone could see I was still alive but I don't know how long and this is how I met your butler, Sebastian. Ciel look like he felt guilty for me "Kari I know how you feel because my parents died in a fire I would knew someone would kill them that is why I have Sebastian after I have my revenge he will take my soul." "Ciel I know were trying to have revenge but I don't think that it will be the same guy" I said. He agreed.

I woke up next morning to tell you the truth I had the best sleep in my life it felt like I was sleeping on a heavenly cloud. I was in a great mood I felt like doing everything on my own. I got dressed and see if any of the servants needed help they actually did. I am so happy that I even hugged Sebastian for no reason, just hugged him and left he was slightly confused but he knew what I was going through. Everything was going good, no worries. Sebastian then wanted me to go to Ciel's study room I nod happily then walked to his studies. I knocked on the door "Come in" he said I opened the door and wanted to know what he needed. He didn't say anything he just showed me a newspaper I looked at the front cover "Girl in crimson red kills bad guys and saves citizens" that is weird. "Dose the queen wants us to investigate this?" I said with a curiosity. "Yes and she is going to be hard to find so I need you to help in this." I looked at the front cover once again and she looked very familiar it was strange. I nodded and left the room with a worried expression on my face I tried to think but nothing was there on my mind.

It was night and it was time for the young master to get some sleep. I wasn't tired so I decided to walk around the manor, just to try to get tired. As I was walking through some paths I decided to go back but as I turned I saw a man with golden eyes, black tailcoat, glasses, and black hair. He looked evil I smelled him and he was a demon like Sebastian was he didn't do anything he just stand there staring at me I stared at him too. "Hello" I said and when I was blinking he was gone I was now cautious to myself I looked around, sniffed the air but no scent. Then he grabbed me out of nowhere and took a needle out and pushed the needle in my arm I then began to grow week. He let me go so I can fall to the ground to be asleep for a while.

I woke up in a bed, same size as my old one. I looked around and the only thing I saw was fresh clothing on the bed I got out of bed and put the new fresh on. As I looked in the mirror I saw the wolf inside me then I noticed an odd looking necklace on me it had a purple diamond in a shape of a piece sign on it, it is beautiful. Someone knocked on my door "Come in" I said then I remembered it was that same guy again his scent was worst then Sebastian's he told me breakfast will be in the dining room with the young master. He left before I can say why he bought me here I then sighed and did what I can do. I opened my door and walked down stairs to where the dining room was as I open the door I saw a young boy probably around Ciel's age. He had blond hair, sky blue eyes, and shorts that were too short and high heal boots. He looked at me with a clown smile I then started to shudder with creepiness. "Please sit down" he said sweetly I did what he said and sat down in one of the chairs I smelled a demon coming to me with breakfast food. When he set it down in front of me my stomach started to growl with hunger the boy chuckled at me and I blushed with embarrassment. I looked down on my plate there were turkey bacon, eggs, and pancakes that were cut in pieces and there was a cup of tea. "Please eat" he said sweetly I did as I was told and ate a piece of turkey bacon. "Whoa this is very good" I said surprised. "Listen Miss Kari I want you to be my maid and not the Phamtomhives maid. Because you're more responsible and respectful to other guest and that is why I want you will you take the offer?" I thought about my friends at the manor I looked at the boy "I'm sorry but I can't take the offer you see I have responsibilities at the Phamtomhive manor I'm sorry but I have to go and thank you for breakfast. I got up and walked to the door as I did the boy grabbed my arm and begged me to stay "I'm sorry but I can't" he only gripped my arm more as I try to pull away I finally broke away and walked to the door as I opened it I saw that demon. He grabbed my hand and twisted it I screamed in pain he didn't let go then I realized I had to fight I used my other hand to punch him in the face but that didn't work out.

He grabbed my other hand and twisted it I screamed in pain again. I got down on my knees and waited for my hands to heal as I was waiting the demon grabbed the back of my hair and started to drag me to the room I woke up in this demon was way too strong for me. I tried to get out of his grip but it was not working he opened the door to my room and throne me to the bed he then left and locked the door on me. I tried to open the door but no use I looked around the room and I saw a window I tried to open it but locked. I looked around the room there was nothing.

I had no choice I took of my shoe and threw it at the window. The glass broke and I crawled out the window I got on the roof. I jumped off the roof quietly and I started to run to the trees I stopped to make sure no one was following me "Ok now all I have to do is get back to the manor" I said to myself I turned and I saw the demon he had something in his hand a medal bat of some kind I was scared now he then swung his bat at my head I was too scared to miss he then hit me in the head with it. I woke up very painfully and I felt a bandage on my head. Then I noticed my hands and feet were tied to the bed I tried to get up but I was too weak. I started to go mad and sad at the same time I started to cry. "Please don't cry Kari" I looked around and I saw the boy with blond hair he walked to me "What do you want from me!" I yelled and the boy just stands there like a ragdoll. "Answer me!" I yelled again "You don't get it don't you?" "What" I said. "I told you that I wanted you as a maid but you said no so I'm going to keep you hostage until you give up" "I will not give up!" I said mad. "Then you will not escape" he said upset then he left and locked the door I started to try to break the ropes they were thick ropes too. _I will not give up I will fight for my family_ I yelled in my thoughts, my thoughts then I had energy in me again from just thoughts, truthful ones. As I started to pull hard and harder the ropes on my hands finally broke free and it took me half an hour to do that. I quickly untied my feet and started to look around then somebody open the door I was then scared but it turned out to be a maid with long silver hair, same maid dress as Mey-Rins, and with a bandage on her left eye she came near me "What do you want" I said wanting to know. She didn't say anything she had a gun in her hand though she handed me the gun and told me to escape for my life I did as I was told and started to go to the window. I broke the wood of it and turned to her "Thank you" I said plainly she was shocked me saying those words like no one said that to her, ever I smiled and went through the window.

I started to run for my life it reminded me of running away from my house with my dead parents in it. I started to have a tear run through my cheeks because it reminded me so much. As I was still running I ran into the demon butler again I hit my but onto the ground "Ow" I said quietly. The butler looked at me I looked at him it was like a staring contest. Something surprised me he then took my hand and did this "Sorry for bumping into you please you may go back to your home" he then moved aside and letting me go "You know you don't have to work for him anymore you can do what's right for yourself not for anyone else" I said trying to help. "Yes but this is where I belong with my young master" I nodded and started to run I looked at him one more time and made the piece sign and then ran.

I ran for almost an hour It was getting dark and I finally made I made it back to the Phantomhive manor. I was so happy to be back home where I belong as I walked to the gate I saw cops outside, lots of them. I ran to the front door and open it I saw Ciel with his butler, Sebastian and by the looks of them they were not too happy. "Where have you been Miss Kari" Ciel said mad "I was kidnapped to the Trancy's manor they forced me to be there maid but I got away by a maid and a certain butler. Sebastian's eyes were a little wide but then smirked. "I'm still mad at you Miss Kari but I'm glad you're safe" he said mad and relived he told me to get some rest I nodded and went up my room. I closed my bedroom door and then someone knocked on my door I open my door and it was Sebastian "Yes may I help you" I said tired. He wanted in I let him in he then took some of my brown hair and smelled it. "You're hair smells like a demon" he said "Sorry but I didn't get hurt by him" "Yes you did" he then took part of my hair and felt something dry he held some of it in his hand. I forgot about him hitting me in the head with the bat that I felt that bandage when I took it off back there. Sebastian frowned "Sebastian I'm sorry I tried t-"he then kissed me on the lips I was shocked then for a moment I started to kiss back I couldn't control myself. He then pulled away and said goodnight to me "Goodnight to you to" he then open the door and left me.

I started to take a quick shower before I gone to bed I put my pajamas on, brushed my hair, and then read a few chapters on my book I got tired and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke up with a different nightmare it was about Kyle, my sister, and I. We were having fun together back then we use to play tag, hide and seek, and other things that were fun. Time passed when Kyle and I got separated I was afraid she was dead that didn't surprise me then something did pop into my head that girl in the newspaper with a crimson red cape _no that can't be my sister_ what was I thinking. I got out of bed and got dressed when I looked in the mirror I noticed the necklace with the blue diamond shaped as a piece sign. It still looked beautiful but it wasn't my thing so I decided to put the necklace in my closet in a little box. I walked out of my bedroom and walked down stairs I did my routine, washing dishes, sweeping the floor, dusting off furniture and everything like that. I helped all the servants. As I was almost done with everything Sebastian told me to come to Ciel's office I nodded and walked to Ciel's studies. I knocked on the door "Come in" he said I opened the door "Did you need me?" I said "Yes were going to find the girl with the red cape tonight" I nodded "Oh um Ciel something popped in my mind this morning that the girl in the red cape looked like my sister" I said "Miss Kari if that is your sister in that red cape Sebastian and I will do whatever it takes to find her". "Thank you young master" I then left.

It was only a few hours until Ciel told me we need to go. As we got into the carriage Sebastian helped me in "Thank you" I said nicely "My you're welcome Miss Kari". I smiled and got in. I started to daydream out the window it was sundown so it was actually kind of beautiful. It started to get night and all the stars and moon started to come out somehow that moon wanted me to howl so badly and it wasn't even a full moon it looked like it but it wasn't Sebastian stopped the carriage and we both got out we all three stopped at the Undertakers place I don't think I ever met him. Sebastian told me not to worry I smiled and went in through the door as Ciel, Sebastian, and I walked in we all heard a creepy laugh I started to shudder. When I backed up a bit something touched my shoulder I jumped ten feet in the air, screaming when I turned I saw an old guy with long grey hair and bangs covering his eyes. "May I help you with something?" he said in a creepy voice "Yes do you know anything about the girl with the crimson red cape?" Ciel said wondering "Ahhh your looking for that girl" he said laughing. "May I remind you that she and your maid look a lot alike" he said chuckling "How did you find out?" I said with no hesitation. "How did I find out? Well I seen her face once and I know where she's hiding" he said "Where is she hiding at?" Sebastian said. "Well she dose live at the woods" he said chuckling.

"That's all we needed lets go" Ciel said. As we followed him the Undertaker grabbed my shoulder and whispered in my ear "You two look a lot alike" he whispered, chuckling in my ear again "Ummm… Thank you I guess" then I started to leave the place. As I got into the carriage I started to daydream again that one day I will soon find this guy who kill my parents and make him suffer, terribly. As I kept looking out the window we went through a path full of wood and green and after ten minutes we stopped. I got out but when I got on the ground I sniffed a familiar smell of another wolf I started to go shock then without warning I started to run.

As I kept running, without waiting for Ciel and Sebastian to keep up with me I ran for two hours. As I kept running I saw something that caught my eye it was a cave with a fire lit inside. I smelled the air and that was my sister I started to run to the cave then when I stopped I looked at the fire with a girl in a red cape, putting her hands over the fire. She then sniffed the air and turned towards me I was shocked in starring at her she then stared at me with her mouth open wide. After a few minutes of starring at each other Sebastian came in with Ciel. Sebastian looked at me and looked at the girl with the red cape I started to have some tears run through my eyes. The girl started to cry to she got up and we both started to walk to each other.

As we stopped near each other I started to uncover her hood. As I did I saw her, my sister from my past is still living she looked a lot older I think she was 20 years old I was 18. I started to hug her really tight she did the same to me "Kyle" I said crying my eyes out. "Oh Kari" she said crying to we were both happy to see each other we hugged each other for 10 minutes. We both pulled away from each other and I introduced her to Ciel and Sebastian "I see you met a demon" Kyle said cautious. "Yeah" I said happy "I'll explain it later right now I want to introduce you to everything I know at the Phantomhive estate". Kyle and I walked to the carriage as we got there we both got in sitting next to each other I talked to her about how much fun we had in the past. She was happy that I talked about the fun times we had then a moment of pause came between us. "Kyle do you want revenge on the man that murdered our parents?" I asked her, wanting her to say yes. She just turned to me and said yes she plainly said without hesitation in her eyes I nodded and looked out the window Kyle then took her arm around my back neck and wanted me to lay on her lap to sleep a bit I did what she said and laid on her lap just to sleep for a while.

We got to the Phantomhive estate, we both got out of the carriage and we all got in. Sebastian took Ciel to his room to get to bed and I assisted Kyle to sleep with me because I wouldn't take no for an answer. I led Kyle to my room so we can sleep. First Kyle wanted to take a shower so did I, I waited for her to get done it usually takes her a while but she got done. I took a quick shower real quick, brushed my teeth, put on my pajamas and went to bed. Kyle didn't have any pajamas so I decided to let her use mine.

When we were both in bed we talked a little bit then decided to retire. I think this was the happiest day ever I found my sister also this case was solve about the girl in the crimson red cape killing bad guys is finally over. This is the day I will treasure for always and forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It is now 5 months since I found my sister. It was near my birthday and it is on December 5th and now its December 1st. Kyle told all the Phantomhive people it was near my birthday I was a little embarrassed when she told everyone, even Sebastian. Everyone decided to get prepared for my birthday somehow even Ciel helped and now Sebastian promised me to give me birthday spanking's for my birthday I was now scared because he's a demon. As I was walking through the halls I heard my sister doing something in my room I knocked on the door and opened it she then yelled at me to get out I got out and was surprised on what she just said. I would probably know it was near my birthday and she was making me a present and she didn't want me to see it.

It was night and I helped Bard prepare dinner for Ciel. Sebastian took the plate that was ready for him and left I then kind of wondered what he was thinking in his mind somehow I never knew. After dinner I washed the dishes and got prepared for tomorrow as I went to my room I found two black bags that were sitting at the corner of the wall. Right then my sister came in and told me not to touch that she then grabbed the black bags and put them in the closet. "What are those?" I said with a fake curiosity "Those are just weapons I made when I was in the woods and they're very dangerous so I don't want you touching them" she said warning me. I smiled and I went to the bathroom to put on my pajamas so Kyle can put on her pajamas in my room. We were both ready to go to bed so I got in my covers she did too so we both fell asleep.

We both woke up around the same time, Sebastian showed Kyle around the mansion and what she is supposed to do. I made the breakfast food for the young master as I sat it down in front of him he thanked me for breakfast "You're welcome" I said with a smile. I left the room to see if the servants needed any help. After I got done with that Sebastian told me to go to the market to get some new recipes I nodded and left the mansion.

I walked to town to go to the market. When I was walking I saw the Undertakers place I wasn't going to go inside and say hi but I did look through the window. I saw the Undertaker, looking through coffins. I heard him through the window, talking about a body that's pathetic. Then suddenly arms started to come out of the coffin like it's been hearing every sound out of the Undertaker. It grabbed the Undertakers neck "Excuse me but what did you just say?" the body said and it was a familiar voice. _I hate to do this but I have to save him before that body chokes him to death_ I thought to myself. I turned into a wolf and broke through the window I pushed the Undertaker out of the way and defended him. I started to growl when the body was about to get up out of the coffin then I recognized the body it was that reaper, Grell.

I was shocked about seeing him her after that little incident. "You!" we both yelled I turned back into a human but my fangs were still showing. "What the hell are you doing here?" Grell yelled "Well what are you doing here?" I yelled back. Then the Undertaker got up "Well I'll explain" he said "Let's see I was driving my carriage through the field cause that's where the bodies are mostly are anyway I saw this reaper on the ground, surrounded by flowers. Then I decided to take him to my shop" he explained. "Ok but Grell what were you doing, sleeping in a field?" "Oh well Will wanted me to do an investigation I could not find information I was tired so I decided to lay down in a field of flowers, sleeping in peace until I woke up in this shop. Lesson learned, don't fall asleep without breathing".

"What kind of investigation are you working on?" I said. "Nothing a kid should know" he said sounding proud "I am not a kid" I said a little mad "Still it's a reapers thing and not a mutts". "Fine after I go to the market I'll just find Sebastian" I said trying to make him talk. He finally gave in "Alright I'll tell you" he said, begging me to stop "The reaper library is missing a few Cinematic records". "And Will wanted me to find them but no luck but I do know it's at this church full of nuns" he said confused.

"Maybe I can help you with this case, I and my sister could anyway" I said, trying to think about this. "Well if you think about it try to bring Bassy with you ok" he said exited. "Sigh" "Fine I will" I didn't really want to but now that I think about it he's a demon and he can be protective. "Ok I got to go I need to do something real quickly" I then left the Undertakers place. After I got back from the market I wanted to tell Kyle that I need her on something I went to her room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" she asked I told her it was me "Kari I'm doing something important" she said, wanting me to go away. "Kyle I have to tell you something important and I wanted to do it today" I said "Sigh" "Ok just hold on" she said. "Ok come in" I opened the door, walked to the bed and wanted to tell her something.

"Kyle do you know any grim reapers?" I said wondering. "Yes" she said plainly "Ok well I just ran into one today and that reaper's name is Grell Sutcliff". "He is a reaper and he is doing an investigation I was then nice enough to help him so I was wondering if you want to help in this investigation to". Kyle had a bad feeling about this.

"Kari I don't know they are reapers we are wolves, reapers and wolves don't see eye to eye". "Yeah but once you get to know the reapers they are. Good." I said hesitating "Ok Kari if I know so better you just hesitated and that makes me know that you don't want to do this". "Please Kyle I don't want to do this alone or at least without you I'll be safe and I will not get hurt." I said, begging with my wolf eyes. I felt like a little kid because beggars can't be choosers but this time she said yes just as I thought about it hard and good. "Thank you Kyle so much!" now I acted like a little kid I always feel guilty but I didn't felt it this time. I think my gut is telling me it's the right thing to do I kind of never felt this feeling before so it was my first.

Kyle and I got ready for our trip Sebastian looked confused what we were doing. I didn't want him to know I don't want him to get mixed up in something that he does not want to do. When I was done packing Sebastian came up to me "Where are you going Miss Kari?" he said, wanting to know "Uhhh we met Elizabeth in town so she wanted to invite me and my sister to her house and wants us to spend the night at her house so I'll be back tomorrow morning. This time he looked like he didn't believe me but he accepted it.

My sister drove the carriage and I sat next to her. We drove to the Undertakers place because before I left he told me he could drive us to where the Cinematic records are missing. My sister never heard of the Undertaker but the Undertaker heard of my sister.

When we got to the Undertakers place we saw Grell outside the door. My sister thought he was a she because of the long red hair and all. He asked a lot of questions like where have you been, where is Bassy, and who is this lovely person he was talking about my sister as a lovely person my sister just blushed. "Um Kyle this is Grell Sutcliff he is a reaper and Grell this is my sister, Kyle Roe." "What she's your sister well she looks lovely she will look cuter in red" Grell said with an evil smile. My sister and I started to growl at him because we both know what he meant by dressing my sister in red, blood red. "OH you look so cute when you growl at me like that it gets me chills" he said shivering on purpose my sister started to blush in surprise. I was surprised to because no one gave me or my sister that comment.

The Undertaker stepped outside and told us that we do look alike. In fact Grell just noticed too. We all talked a bit then we started to get in the carriage now we were off to a good start.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

We started our journey it started well until Grell started to talk the whole way, drove me nuts. My sister was used to it she was use to Grell flirting with her because she knew she can't keep him away for one minute. It took a few hours but we got there and it was already sundown. We got to the gate and a nun was in front of us he was nice enough to let us in but the Undertaker wasn't here to stay he left us at the gate.

We walked in and everyone we passed by smiled. It was like a school full of nuns but it's just a church. I used to go to church with my grandmother and grandfather my sister never comes with me but I didn't mind. As we all got inside the church it was dark but some candles were lit on the wall so we could see well I saw some kids come out through the door they were having fun playing tag. "Hello unclean one and who you might be?" said one of the kids, being happy "Awe their so cute but I don't do so well with kids" said Grell. "And how have you been today unclean one?" said one of the kids to Grell "Say what?" yelled Grell. "What's wrong unclean one are you not feeling well today?" then Grell just hit one of the kids in the head with his fist. "What do you have the right to be telling me that I'm unclean" Grell yelled "Ahh the unclean one just touch me we must be purified again" the kids yelled and they started to run as Grell chased them. As they were being chased a nun came out and greeted us Grell stopped chasing them.

She then showed us around and showed us to our rooms. My sister and I got separate rooms so did Grell but I think he might sneak in my sisters room if he does that I swear I'll kick is but so hard that he'll never use it again. All of us decided to walk around when it was me and my sister walking around we saw Grell in a little boys outfit he was wearing shorts that were way to short, and he wore a shirt that was showing a lot with a bow. The thing that crept us out is where we saw his legs they looked like women's legs. "Oh my god Grell what are you wearing" Kyle and I yelled "Oh well I wanted to show off on your sister" he said doing this on purpose. I sighed and when I looked at my sister she had a nose bleed "Um Kyle you nose" I said she then turned to me and touched her upper lip. "Oh sorry" she said, whipping her nose with her sleeve shirt "Awe she was bleeding for me oh how sweet of her to do that" he said, feeling chilled.

As Grell was still posing a boy came next to him crying. The only thing I saw on the boy was boxers and that was it "Grell" My sister yelled she then comforts the boy from crying. "Are you ok?" I asked before he could answer that a bell from a high tower started to ring "Oh it's time for the cleansing ceremony" the boy said, sounding excited. "Cleansing ceremony ay" Grell said "Yes it's where all the unclean people get cleansed" he said excited. We all then started to follow the boy to the ceremony we all took a seat then Grell started to hug Kyle's arm like she was the husband and Grell was the wife. My sister didn't mind she was never mean, neither was I so we just decided to let Grell what he did.

The ceremony started as a man came up on stage. He had a cape over him so no one could see his face he opened a book a bible of some kind and he spoke the words. As then a man and women came up they were both on their knees in a praying position and two nuns came and took of their capes. The man and women were completely naked and shaking at the same time. As the man kept speaking the words from the book, darkness came upon the man and women they were screaming a bit. The darkness increased as the man and women screamed in pain then as that happened a window of an angel came white as snow it then showed the man and women's life. What they done in the past life was field with happiness after a few moments later it stopped "Ladies and gentleman these couples are now pure; white as snow" the man said everyone was just surprised.

As the nuns put the capes back on their backs the cleansing ceremony was over. Everybody was gone except for us we were standing, thinking about it. "I think the man with that book was one of the cinematic records" I said "No it wasn't" said Grell. "Well if it wasn't I don't think that book he read was a bible either" I said "I didn't think it was either" my sister said as we were talking the man that read that book was starting at us. He said that he had something to show us we then followed the nuns to where they were taking us.

My sister and I were in separate rooms. The nuns told me that they need to cleanse me and by doing that they meant me taking a bath. I didn't mind if they undressed me because we were all girls' right. As they took off my clothing they led me to bath water I got in and they started to scrub me clean and delegate. When I was done they put me in a uniform I can't describe the uniform they then led me and my sister to the man that had the bible. "You look cleansed" he said I nodded and Kyle and I started at the man he then took his bible to open it showed us how things work.

When I was looking at it the man touched my head and my sisters. My sister had a bad feeling his hand felt like a wolf's paw. My sister and I sniffed him he smelled like a wolf with red wolf's eyes me and Kyle started to kick him in the stomach. He fell to the ground he got up real quick and summoned an angel. An angel came out through the window she then grabbed me and my sister. Grell came out through the window with his siccors his old chainsaw was convestgated and had siccors as reaping tools. "Grell help us!" my sister yelled before going into a vortex "Kyle!" he yelled _Sebastian if you can hear me please help us I'm sorry I lied to you but we need your help quick!_ I yelled in my thoughts _**hang in there Miss Kari I will be there momentarily**_ he said in my thoughts. He then busted through the window the angel then took out a book "Hey that's actually a cinematic record" Grell said. She then opened it and all the records were coming at them the demon and he was all tangled up in them.

"Grell I need you to cut the records!" Sebastian said "I'm trying but there are so much" Grell said, complaining "Let me show you the past that you went through" the angel said to us my sister and I screamed. Grell then got Sebastian out of the tangled records "Let's go" Sebastian said. Grell and Sebastian jumped into the vortex and the light disappeared.

I woke up floating in a strange fog and there were records floating around me. A voice then said to me to choose a past that I wanted to see I then picked my hand up and touched a record "Is that the past you want to see? Well you may see it with your own eyes" the voice said to me. Then a light was shining everywhere I then saw my house with my dead parents inside. I stood there still as ever my sister was there next to me and she was still as ever. When my sister and I blinked everything changed it was blood everywhere now it's a field of flowers and when I looked forward I saw my mom and dad. They were smiling at me and my sister "Come to us darlings were here for you" my mother said "Yes we will protect you always" my dad said hearing their voices wants me to walk baby steps to them my sister did the same thing. "That's right you can do it" our mother said "Yes you can do it" our dad said my sister and I were both close to our parents our eyes were focused on them.

"Come to us our darlings let go of all your anger and revenge" Dad said then Kyle and I suddenly stopped with our eyes not focused on them. There was a pause for a moment when we suddenly realized that what we saw was just an illusion. "What's wrong girls" our mother said "Mom, Dad we can't let go of anger and revenge" I said "But why not" our farther said "We don't know someone just killed you with my own eyes I saw the blood and that silver knife" I said "But honey were here now it will be alright" my mother said, calmly. "It's not the same" my sister said we both looked up at them then something made them froze a bit. "This is just an illusion this is not real" I said "We will not let go of our revenge!" my sister and I yelled then our parents screamed when a light source was in our eyes.

I woke up in Sebastian's arms I saw my sister in Grell's arms. When my sister woke up Grell suddenly kissed her Kyle was shocked for a few minutes. Grell pulled back and told her to never do that again my sister just stared. I looked at Sebastian then turned back at my sister she was still blushing madly "Ummmmmm. That was very random" she said. "This is not right this is not how I planned" the angel said, very angry she then started to fly with her angel wings and flew through the window that's when suddenly the doors to our exit were shut closed "She locked us in" my sister said. Sebastian put me down and Grell put my sister down Grell then started at the door and try to open it but no use. Then something was at the corner of my eye I saw silver hair, black robe, and a creepy smile it was the Undertaker.

"Undertaker what are you doing here?" I said wanting to know. "Just putting a few books away and I think I found a book that you'll like" he said, chuckling he then flipped a few pages and wrote something in it. Suddenly Kyle, Sebastian, Grell, and I started to transport to the church where we saw that ceremony. We saw that angel again Sebastian then started to throw his butler knives at her. The butler knives caught her hands and she started to twitch her eyes in pain she then smiled and started to scream not in pain but to make and earthquake inside the church. We all started to run to the exit when Grell was running he screamed when he ran we all just ran.

As we were outside there was ashes everywhere. Grell found the Cinematic records when we were locked inside that room so he wasn't here with us. Sebastian looked at me, frowning I then sighed "Sebastian I'm sorry I'm so stupid sorry I lied" I was about to cry because I was afraid he was still going to be mad at me but instead of that he started to kiss me on the forehead. "How can I be mad at you especially for someone's birthday today" I almost forgot about my birthday then we started to walk home.

As we got to the Phantomhive manor I was tired so was my sister but Sebastian didn't let me sleep. "Miss Kari I did promise that I would spank you and I never break a promise" he said with a smirk. "I'll give you a ten second run" he said without hesitation I started to run through the halls I heard Sebastian counting. I then found the kitchen door and started to open it. I looked around and then I started to hide under the sink it wasn't dirty inside all there was is a pipe I then tried to not breathe or make any sound as I heard footsteps come in. I started to sweat as footsteps came near me someone then open the sink door it was such a relief it was only Finney.

I then got out of the sink and he was prepared to ask me questions "Miss Kari what were you doing under the sink?" he said "Oh I was hiding from Sebastian" I said, trying not to tell him why. I then heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen I then told Finney I needed to hide he understood and told me to go under the cabinets I did as I was told and went under the cabinets. I heard Sebastian's voice "Excuse me but have you seen Miss Kari?" he said to Finney "Uh no not at all" he said trying to hide it. Sebastian then left and Finney told me I can come out "Thanks Finney" I said I walked out the kitchen, making sure Sebastian wasn't near me.

I sniffed the air no scent of a demon. I then was relived I walked down the halls, still being cautious but after a few minutes I started to relax.

It was night and a party was going on. Kyle invited Madam Red, Lau, and Elizabeth I was then around a lot of people. They all bought me gifts Madam Red bought me a dress that was red and had black roses on it and high heel shoes that were black. Lau bought me a necklace with a wolf howling at the moon it was very beautiful. Last Elizabeth she gave me makeup there was lipstick, perfume, eye shadow, and other things. "Thank you all for the most wonderful gifts I ever had" I said gratefully "Your welcome" everyone said I noticed Kyle was gone then I saw her coming down the stairs with two black bags. She put the bags in front of me "Well are you going to open them or not" she said not patient I then open the bags and I was shocked there was lots of boxes and bags I didn't know where to start. "Dang Kyle this is a lot of presents" I said "Yeah I had free time" she said. I then opened one of the boxes and what I saw was a black cape with a letter "K" on it. It's so black it was the same kind of black as Sebastian's hair. I then hugged my sister it was a very great gift. "Thank you so much" I said "Your welcome" she said.

After all the presents Sebastian prepared cake it was chocolate with frosting on it. When I looked at the frosting there was a wolf on it howling at the moon and the frosting said "_Happy birthday Kari"_ it smelled so good. Sebastian sliced me a piece first and then whispered in my ear "I'm still keeping that promise Miss Kari" he whispered in my ear now I was cautious.

After the party was over we all decided to retire for the night. The entire guest went home and Sebastian took Ciel to bed I walked to my room it was a long day. Something tells my gut that I wasn't tired at all it was either because of the cake or it was something else. I decided I take a walk just to get myself tired I opened the window and jumped out landing on the grass softly I then took my walk.

As I was walking I decided to rest on a tree. As I sat I almost fell asleep until I smelled someone I smelled Sebastian. He was next to me with a smirk on his face "Why are you up so late Miss Kari?" he said "I usually take walks when I'm not tired" I said. As we were talking we heard footsteps I turned and saw a man with and dark brown cape he was covering his face. "May I help you?" I said "Yes can you come with me for a moment?" he asked I then looked at Sebastian and I turned back at him. "I'll be back Sebastian" I said following the stranger he sounded like an old man so I knew he wouldn't be tough enough to fight me.

As I followed the man he came to a stop. "Do you know what demons are?" he said "Excuse me" I said "I guess you do" he said. "And I guess you want to know who murdered your parents" he said I was shocked on what he just said "What" I said, with hesitation. "I bet you would know who murdered your parents" I just stood there still as ever "Did you know a certain demon killed your parents with a silver knife" he says. "SEBASTIAN DID NOT KILL MY PARENTS!" I started to yell "Are you sure about that?" he asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"_SEBASTIAN DID NOT KILL MY PARENTS" I yelled "Are you sure about that?"._

That question rolled through my mind like a fairs wheel. "He did not kill my parents!" I yelled again "Think about it you saw a blood stain silver knife in that living room and that butler is carrying butler knives with him all the time and his are made out of silver" he said, trying to get my defeat "Well that silver knife wasn't his" I said "Did you look closely at that knife? Did it have the letter "P" on it". I thought about the knife again and I did realize it had the letter "P" on it and it stand for Phantomhive. I tried to think about the resemblance between the butler knives and the silver knife and to tell you the truth they were the same thing.

"This isn't true" I talked to myself I was angry. I started to turn into a wolf since my anger was on him. I started to growl so he could go away "Think about it Kari think about Sebastian killing your parents" he said, trying to get me more pissed off. "Get out!" I yelled while still growling "Think about it" he said then he left I turned back into a human. I tried to turn and walk but I fell on my knees and begin to cry. Every time I cry when I'm on my knees means I have to turn into a wolf and howl that's what I did I howled at the half moon.

The next morning I woke up feeling sad as ever I didn't cry but I was sad. I got out of bed to take a shower, brush my hair, get into my maids outfit and started at the door. I decided not to talk to Sebastian for the rest of the day I can talk to anyone else except for Sebastian. I washed the dishes, swept the floor, and took out the trash and anything else.

Sebastian started to know my attitude but I ignored him like he wasn't there. But he didn't ignore me he started to walk towards me "Are you alright Miss Kari?" he said wondering. I didn't want him to know my secret so I just nodded and walked pass him. He still looked at me when I passed him but he didn't want to bother. I went into a room with arts and crafts in it I was an artist when I was young I use to draw wolves they were also my favorite animal. I took out some paper and started to draw a wolf howling at a red moon I colored it with markers.

When I was done with my drawing I still had that question in my mind and it wasn't going away until I gave it my answer. When I thought about it I started to make my drawing into a card I wrote in it.

_Sebastian:_

_If you find this card that means I'm already gone. I have realized everything about my past and what you did to my parents. You killed my parents and I know why is because I saw a butler knife that was made out of silver and it had the letter "P" on that knife and it stands for Phantomhive._

_I now regretted the day I have ever met you because you broke my heart now I'm going to get my revenge on you._

_Sincerely:_

_Kari Roe_

_P.S. you are a rotten lying demon._

I felt my heart break because I'm throwing out the memories Sebastian and I used to have. I put the letter in the envelope and put the letter in Sebastian's room as I did that I heard meowing in the wardrobe I opened it and I saw a bunch of cats coming out. There were black, white, striped, and spotted cats I felt bad for them they were in that wardrobe all day I bet it was stuffy in there so I decided they should be free in Sebastian's room.

I then left Sebastian's room and started at my room. As I went into my room my sister wasn't there so I took off my maids outfit and put on some pants and a t-shirt and shoes. I opened my window and jumped out I landed on the soft grass and ran as fast as I can. I ran to town and stopped running I went into alleys but he wasn't there then I heard a voice from one alley way. "Are you looking for me?" he said I went into the alley and told him yes he was lying back against the wall, just relaxing. "So do we have a deal?" he said taking out his hand for a handshake I then thought for a minute and shook his hand.

Sebastian's P.O.V

It was night so it was time for my master to retire. I tucked him in to his bed and left the room with the light in my hands. I open my door and I found all the cats in my room some were sleeping on my bed and some were just playing around I smiled. That smile faded away when I found a letter on my bed I open the envelope and read it.

I then dropped the letter on the floor without thinking. "How could she write this?" I thought about the memories we had together her smile made my day. I knew that since I was a demon and she was a wolf we were both half dead so it was ok for a demon to love a wolf. Now she wants revenge on me I didn't want her to end up being dead but I can't go tonight so I decided to wait until morning and to tell her sister and my master about the letter.

It was now morning and I need to tell her sister first. I knocked on her door "Come in" she said I open the door I saw her on her bed, stretching out her arms. "What is it Sebastian?" she asked I then showed her the letter I handed it to her she open it.

She then froze after she read it "We have to find her!" she yelled. "I know we do but I need to show this to my young master first" I said I left the room with the letter in my hands and told her I'll be back. I closed the door and walked to my master's study. As I got there I knocked on the door "Come in" he said I open the door and showed him the letter I got. "I know about that letter because hears a letter I found in my office it was for me and you" he said he then handed me the letter and I read it.

_Ciel/Sebastian_

_I wrote this because I have already met Kari and she is now upset with the demon. She came to me for help and that is what I have given her she is now my new apprentice. Since she is a wolf and knows how to fight I didn't train her so you can come where we are you can say it's in the woods in a big field so you can start your search._

_She also told me to tell you that she wants to rip the demons head of with her fangs. How evil of her, that's what I like about her._

_Come to us whenever you can but I probably prefer if you come at night because that's where the entertainment is dark night in the woods._

_Signed: Death Stroke_

"We should probably go at night" my master said. I agreed and bowed my head "Yes my lord" I said and left the room. I walked to Kari's room with her sister in it I open the door and told Kyle that we will be searching for her soon. She then started to cry I whipped a tear away from her cheek and told her it will be ok.

Kari's P.O.V

It started to get sundown and I got prepared to rip Sebastian's head off I could not wait. "Patience Kari" Death stroke said "They will come soon" he said I just nodded. After a few hours I sensed a demon and that demon is Sebastian the rotten lying demon. Death stroke sensed him to I didn't know how but I didn't think about that now. I was looking forward to the trees and I saw a demon something was after him it was Ciel and then came out my sister, Kyle. Somehow all I could think about was the demon right now but I noticed my sister was focused on me. "Kari what are you doing?" my sister yelled at me "Kyle Sebastian killed our parents" I said my sister's eyes were wide she stood still "She only came to me to kill the demon but not tonight" Death stroke said.

I was shock on what he said "Death stroke you said I can kill him tonight!" I yelled. "Yes but it won't be a good revenge yet and I bet you want your revenge to be great to remember so were leaving" he said "But Death stroke I want to ki-" before I could finish he started to get out some sort of remote and started to turn the nob. I had a collar around me that I didn't know it was silver and when he turned the nob it made the collar turn into silver I started to scream in pain he didn't stop I kept screaming it then made me turn back into a human. He finally stopped and I stopped screaming I was crying, hard.

"let's go" Death stroke said I started to get up before he could do what he just did. When I followed them I turned my back to my sister "I'm sorry" I said before leaving I then turned and left.

I started to feel bad now I regretted the day I met Death stroke.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I still regretted the day I met Death stroke. I felt sad for my sister I seen the look on her face how she was sad and now it made me sad. I'm still mad at Sebastian what he did to me broke my heart now I want to break his.

Death stroke told me that he was expecting someone so I had to do what I did at the Phantomhive manor, be prepared. It took a few hours before the guest arrives but he finally came. Death stroke introduced me to him is name is Ash. When I looked at him he was wearing all white, light gray hair, and purple eyes. "Hello Miss" he said with a smile "Hello" I said shyly. "My you look lovely, being a wolf and you would look more beautiful if you were a white wolf with wings" he said, trying to flirt with me. "Well you look like an angel yourself actually you smell like an angel" I said when I sniffed him he is an angel.

"Kari this angel here is wanting to destroy the unclean and he wants to kill the demon too" Death stroke said "So your saying he wants to take revenge with me?" I said with curiosity. "Yes" he said plainly "Wait I thought you said I can take the revenge for myself I don't want nobody helping me I want to kill him myself" I said "Yes but if that demon hits you with his butler knives Ash here can kill him for you" Death stroke said.

I sighed I decided not to argue with him because he might punish me again with his remote. I went into my small room with a small bed I didn't want to hear them talk no more I just wanted to be alone. I feel guilty, I feel filthy just inside me I thought about the horrible things I done I hurt my sister, I wanted to kill Sebastian, I killed people, and I serve someone who punishes me by a silver collar. I started to cry I prayed for forgiveness "Dear God what have I done to myself? I became a monster I broke my sisters heart and now she won't forgive me and if you see my parents tell them I understand if they hate me for what I done".

I started to cry again "Oh god I'm so sorry" I said still crying my eyes out. "Mom, Dad if you can still hear my voice I'm so sorry I'm so stupid" _**"Don't cry Kari"**_ a voice said. I then looked around the room it sounded like my mom's voice "Mom" I said quietly. _**"Yes honey it's me"**_ my mom said again "Mom where are you?" I said, not hesitating. There was a pause and then I heard my dad's voice _**"Dear Kari you need to know something"**_ my dad said. "Dad tell me what I need to know" I said _**"You need to know that Sebastian didn't kill us" **_my dad said "What?" I said surprised. "But if Sebastian didn't kill you then who did?" I asked _**"That you have to figure out yourself my darling" **_my mom said "I understand mother but I need to ask you one more thing what should I do now?" I asked but there was no answer "Mom, Dad?" I asked but yet again no answer.

I thought for a moment since Sebastian didn't kill my parents I had to figure out who did. I open my door and I saw nobody but I heard people talking in another room. I walked to the door but didn't open it I only stuck my ear to the door and I heard Death stroke and Ash talking. "How are we planning to do this?" Ash said "Simple you burn London, burn the unclean" Death stroke said "And what are you going to do with your beautiful assistant?" Ash said and he was talking about me. "She will be kept and she will not know that I killed her parents" Death stroke said "What?" I said accidently out loud.

I think he heard me then Death stroke open the door to where they were discussing their plans. "What exactly are you doing young lady?" he said, sounding upset "Uh n-nothing" I said. He then closed the door and walked towards me and I backed up a bit, feeling scared. "I guess you know what I just said in there me killing your parents and all" he said "Why?" I said wanting to know "Let me just say that I know you before" he said.

"You see I was just the same as today an ordinary man trying to invent an invention that can tell where a rare wolf, the one with the yellow eye and red eye, will be born." After my invention completed the first thing I saw was your parents. "Your mother was there at the hospital, trying to give birth to you then you came out". "That's when I decided to kill your parents with my own knife until you were about 8 years old" Death stroke said, as he took out a knife that had the letter "P" on it that's when I did realize he did kill my parents.

I started to run to the exit without a plan. But somehow he managed to block me with his body. He grabbed my wrist and he took out a bat, a hard one it was medal. I tried to get away from his grasp but he only tighten it that's when he swung his bat at me I blacked out.

Sebastian's P.O.V

I walked in the halls, thinking on what we should do to stop this man and save Kari. Kyle is upset and won't come out of her room. I thought and thought but no answer appeared. I then heard the ring on the wall that means the young master wants me in his study I walked to where he was. I knocked on the door "Come in" he said I opened the door "Did you need me young master?" I asked "Yes you have a phone call" he said handing me the phone I took the phone and placed it in my ear. "Hello" I said politely "I'm guessing that you care about her?" my smile faded away as I know who it was.

"Yes and I am wanting to know where your hiding at" I said "Well before I tell you that do you want to hear her voice again?" he said I still didn't know his name "Sebastian, Sebastian? I'm sorry he killed my parents not you and for that I'm so sorry Sebastian I love you and I want to be with you forever and always!" Kari said my heart just increased its heart beat and I felt the same way for her "Kari I'll get you momentarily" I said and the man came back online again "This time I'm not a patient man so I'm going to give you 6 hours, don't show after you can just kiss her goodbye. He then hung up.

I didn't say anything to my young master but he known what I needed to do. I bowed with my right hand over my heart "Yes my lord" I said and left.

Kari's P.O.V

I waited for Sebastian to come but didn't it was only five hours already. He had one more hour left and Ash got ready to fight the demon I was too tired to fight but I had to. I then sensed someone coming it was three people it was first a demon, human, and wolf. I then saw Sebastian, Ciel, and Kyle, Kyle was wearing that red cape again.

"Kari" she said "Kyle" I said we both stared at each other like the starring contest. "How touching but Kari doesn't need a family no more" Death stroke said he then took out a gun and it had a silver bullet in it. He was pointing at nobody suddenly I heard a voice it sounded like Grell Sutcliff.

Grell then jumped out of nowhere and landed next to Sebastian "So you must be the red-headed reaper?" Death stroke said "Yes and you must be the mutt?" Grell said. _Wow burn_ I thought but then Death stroke started to get mad and started to point his gun at Grell. "I guess you don't mind being dead or Kyle won't mind either" he then started to point the gun at my sister my sister was shocked then he started to shoot "KYLE!" I yelled but before the bullet hit my sister Grell got in front of the bullet it hit his chest.

Grell was now on the ground, bleeding. Every one ran to him I looked at his wound and started to take the bullet out of his chest Kyle looked at his wound and it was still bleeding. Grell just breathed heavily "Kyle lick his chest" I said Kyle then nodded and started to unbutton his shirt not fully but enough to see the wound.

She started to lick the wound a few times because are licks can cure any wound. After a few minutes the wound healed and Grell started to sit up he looked at my sister. After a few moments of staring Grell touched my sisters face and then he started to kiss her. My sister looked shocked and then she started to close her eyes to kiss back and they both pulled away. "Thank you Kyle I saved you and you saved me that makes it true love" Grell said. "Wow a touching family but as I told you Kari doesn't need a family" Death stroke said he then got out his remote out and started to turn the nob on it.

My silver collar went glowing and I started to scream in pain. "Death stroke stop please!" I cried "Will you fight?" he said "Yes" I finally said then he turned the nod so the collar stopped hurting me. I turned into a wolf and inside me was anger I was now wanting to kill Death stroke I was concentrating on him I wanted to kill him badly.

Then all of the sudden my wolf body started to hurt like it was breaking in half. I started to scream in pain and the collar wasn't even glowing. My wolf body then started to grow big and my fur grew thick it was increasing so much that the collar on my neck broke in half. Then my fangs and claws were growing big and very sharp it was sharper than anything else. The pain then stopped and I was breathing heavily then when I open my wolf eyes I noticed they were yellow and red eyes I was now the rarest wolf the protector of the good wolves.

Death stroke was not surprised at what I become. "Finally" Death stroke said and what surprised me he turned into a wolf himself. He was the rarest wolf of all to he had the red eye and the blue eye the most evil wolf of all. "You know you are weak and no matter how you fight you will always loose" he said his black fur stood on end and started to show his fangs and claws. "Tell me something do you think you can win?" he said before I could answer Kyle interrupted. "Yes Kari can win she is stronger then you because she has faith and your nothing but a slobbery mutt" she said she then turned into a wolf herself and then she started to feel pain she started to grow and her fangs and claws were as sharp as mine I was shocked because when she open her eyes she had the yellow and red wolf eyes.

Death stroke was shocked as me. "Impossible" he whispered "Hey Kyle have you ever heard of the song called run devil run by Kesha?" I asked she nodded "Well there is going to be hell to pay" I said I then turned to Death stroke and he started to back up a bit "Impressive" he said "But it is still no use" he said again Ash then got ready to fight "I always thought that you would become a wolf angel but I guess I was wrong" Ash said and Ashes back started to have angel wings on it. Me and my sister wasn't surprised "Sebastian" "Grell" me and my sister said "Do you want to help us fight" we both said "I would be delighted to" Sebastian said "Same here" Grell said and then all four of us combine.

One demon two wolves and one reaper were ready to fight the evil wolf and the evil angel.

"I may say I was ready to fight but you didn't say anything about me wanting to fight a demon" I said trying to be smart. Death stroke growled at me and that's when the fight begun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

We then started the battle. Sebastian and Grell will take care of the angel while Kyle and I take care of the wolf. Death stroke then ran to me and I ran to him we both started to bite and scratch, trying to give each other scars. My sister then tried to bite Death stroke and that worked out. I didn't watch Sebastian's and Grell's fight I was to focus on the battle between me and the wolf.

I started getting scratches but they healed up so did my sister's and Death stroke's. When I was still fighting the angel took out his sword and started to cut of Sebastian's arm "SEBASTIAN!" I yelled but when I turned Death stroke he pinned me to the ground I started to bite him and he started to bite me. As I was still pinned Kyle knocked Death stroke off of me "Thanks Kyle" I said "No problem" she said. I started to run to the angel and I bit his neck before he could draw his sword on me.

I tried not to make him turn into a wolf to at least not a wolf with wings. Sebastian then told Ciel to close his eyes because he doesn't want to see him in his true form because he needs to kill the angel in his true form. Sebastian then told me to fight Death stroke so I wouldn't have to see his true form I nodded and let go of the angel I then ran to Death stroke and he ran to me so did my sister. We started to bite and scratch each other. I didn't pay any attention to Sebastian as he changed into his true form all I noticed is black and white feathers coming down around me.

I would have already known that he killed the angel. So now it was one demon, two wolves, and one reaper against one evil wolf. "Well I guess I'm the only one left either way this isn't a fair fight I would expect more of a challenge so I am going to pick who to fight with let's see I pick. Kari" Death stroke said "Fine by me" I said "Kari be careful oh and one more thing I want revenge to so make him live so we can both kill him" my sister said I nodded and I started to growl. It was now wolf to wolf, good vs. evil and our battle began.

I started to bite and he started to bite we were both missing and dogging at the same time. "I hope she will be alright" my sister said "Miss Kyle I promise you she will be fine" Sebastian said my sister just nodded and looked at me. We were still biting and we were still scratching, trying to give each other broken bones. After a few moments of biting and scratching we had a pause we both breathed heavily and blood was on us. "I'm guessing that you still want to keep this up?" Death stroke said "What's with you in the guessing? You know what I want, revenge." I said.

"Do you think that is what your parents want?" he said I was a little shock. "No but I need to do it" I said "Who are you doing it for?" he said I just want to kill him then I suddenly snapped "I'M DOING IT IN THE NAME OF THE ROE FAMILY!" I yelled everyone just was shocked on what I said.

I then charged at him he did the same and I was so mad I used all my strength to pin him down to the grown. My mouth was on Death strokes neck and I got him locked in my grasp and somehow I got a feeling that I turned down a teacher that taught me how to get revenge and I'm using it on my teacher.

Death stroke tried to get out of my grasp but that failed. "Final wishes" I said he didn't say anything but he was still breathing. "Hey Kyle you said you want revenge to so are you going to help or not?" I asked Kyle smirked and walked towards me. Before she could do that Sebastian grabbed her shoulder "You will need these" Sebastian said as he took out two butler knives that were made out of silver.

She gladly took them and walked towards me. I turned back into a human but my grip was still on his neck. Kyle gave me a knife "Alright on a count of three one…two…three" then we both stabbed him he yelped in pain but I could tell that he was smiling. After a few seconds he was now dead, cold dead. We started to take the butler knives out of him and gave them to Sebastian.

As we walked back home I heard my parent's voice again so did my sister. It was night and the full moon was out and I saw a light coming out of the night sky. "Mom, Dad" my sister and I said. _**"Honey were hear and you're farther and I are so proud of you" **_our mom said. _**"I am the proudest farther ever I knew you had it in you girls" **_our dad said "Mom, Dad do you still forgive me?" I asked, sadly. _**"Dear you know this we forgive you with all our hearts and one day when you get married and have kids we will be watching you from above" **_our mother said I nodded so did my sister.

"_**Honey you don't have to do this if you don't want to but it will be more great if you and your sister can howl for us"**_ our mother said my sister and I looked at each other and looked at our parents we nodded. Then our parents disappeared into the night sky. My sister and I turned into a wolf and then we started to howl at the moon.

We howled at the full moon for hours and that is the night I will never forget. It was like a birthday present; hearing my parents voice again it was the best birthday present I ever had.

**9 years later**

It was a new day. Sebastian and I got married and we both had kids, two girls. They both had black hair same color as Sebastian's; they both had my eye color, brown. They were both demon/wolf so when they grow up they will have to fight. Their names are Kellie and Karrie Michaelis.

My sister fell in love with Grell so she got married to and had kids. One boy and one girl they both had brownish red hair, they had their father's eyes and they had to wear glasses. My sister told me their names were Gary and Kate Sutcliff. My sister and I live close to each other so we visited each other almost every day. The kids were both grim reaper/wolf

Sebastian took Ciel's soul and he is now a demon. I've heard he already has someone on the line I don't know who it is but it's somewhere far away from our house.

Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard, the servants, were taking their own paths. I gave them money so they could have a good start. Mey-Rin is still a maid but I never knew where she worked at but she will write letters to me or to Kyle. Bard is joining the military and he was trained for years so he was the toughest solder there. Finny is working at a shop where you can plant flowers and roses; sooner or later he had his own green house.

As for Claude, the demon butler at the Trancy manor, he took Alois soul and he has moved on to another poor defenseless soul.

Lady Elizabeth never got to marry Ciel but I heard she is with someone else. They got married but didn't have kids.

The reaper, Undertaker and Will, Undertaker is still retired of grim reaping and he still lived in his shop he would come by to our house on holidays and special occasions. Will is still working and still doing overtime but he told my sister that her kids are reapers to so when they grow up they need to work as reapers. My sister denied him so many times that Will just give up on it.

Everything is going great we had a family. Sebastian trained Kellie and Karrie to defend themselves so when they grow up they will know how to fight a demon. My sister trained Gary and Kate to defend themselves too from other demons and when I saw my nephew and niece's wolf eyes they were still the color of Grell's eyes.

It was night and the dark blue sky is out with stars and a full moon. The moon was very beautiful it was like a light brown color it made me want to howl so badly. But before I could turn into a wolf and howl at it Sebastian walked next to me with a smile. "Beautiful is it?" Sebastian said "It's very beautiful" I said Sebastian took my hand and placed it on his heart I can feel his heartbeat. "The moon is like your beautiful eyes but your eyes shine like a mirror and reflect the moon" he said very nicely "I thank you for your comment and your hair is like a mirror to because it reflects the moon and stars" I said nicely. Sebastian then pulled me to him and our faces were inches apart I couldn't control myself from his teasing so I pushed my lips to his.

He kissed back and we had a moment of heaven between us. He pulled away "I love you Kari with my heart and soul" he said "I feel the same way for you" I said. When we were about to kiss again Kyle, Grell, my nephew and niece, and my kids came to us. "Hey Kari you should come with us" my sister said "Where are we going?" I asked "Were going to the park dad said we could go" my daughter said. I looked at Sebastian and he smiled I smiled back. I turned to them and I nodded the kids cheered for me and grabbed my arm.

As we got to the park it was empty and the moon was shining on us. All of our kids got in front of us and they changed into a wolf they waited for us moms so we joined them. My sister and I turned into wolves "Are you ready" she asked "Yeah ready" I said then all of us started to howl at the moon. Our children's howls were very beautiful then Grell started to have a dramatic moment on how his kids howls were beautiful Sebastian just smiled and listen to the howls of wolves.

We all howled at the moon and it was like howling in the shadows. This is one night I would want to remember forever and always.


End file.
